1. Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for decoding solid-state memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain solid-state memory devices, such as flash drives, store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. Decoding such memory cells may involve reading the charge levels of the cells using one or more voltage threshold levels.